Benzo[1,2-d;5,4-d′]bisthiazoles are known as active substances with an antiarthritic and antirheumatic activity from DE 2736652, DE 2833671 and J. Med. Chem., 1992, 35, 350-361 (Cullen et al.) as prior art. WO 01/57008 describes benzothiazoles with an antiproliferative activity.
The aim of the present invention is to indicate new active substances which can be used for the prevention and/or treatment of diseases characterised by excessive or anomalous cell proliferation.